


My First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: My First Kiss Prompt [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru and Kyoya are alone. In the club room. And Kyoya's watching porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

Kyoya was there alone. He had the whole host club to himself, and thus he spent the day on his laptop, not doing paperwork but instead watching videos and listening to music. He had his earbuds in despite being alone and therefore didn't hear the door open.

Kaoru peeked his head inside, observing for any of the club members. He least expected to see Kyoya sitting there, yet there he was, and just looking at him made a blush creep to his face. He imagined everything that could happen in an empty room, just the two of them...

He shook away the thoughts quickly and took a few steps into the room. "Kyoya senpai?"

Kyoya didn't respond. He hadn't even noticed he was in there yet. A small smirk played at the devil twin's lips and he slid out of Kyoya's vision (at least what was his vision, if he looked up from his laptop). He crept around and behind the couch on which his senpai was sitting. Gazing at the computer screen with great interest, Kyoya didn't so much as flinch when Kaoru leaned a bit closer to get a better look.

Kaoru gently tugged the earbuds out of Kyoya's ears. "Kyoya senpai," he began, "why are you alone in here? And what are you watching?"

It was certainly the first time Kyoya had ever been flustered in front of anyone. He hastily grabbed for the earbuds, then realised he should probably close the laptop because A) the video was of porn and B) he had a whole mess of doujinshis open. He slammed the laptop shut and glared up at Kaoru, who was smirking smugly.

"Didn't know you were into that, senpai. By the looks of it, it turned you on too," and that was true, because Kyoya did have an erection that wasn't very well hidden even with the laptop on his lap.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kyoya asked as calmly as he could, adjusting his glasses to hopefully hide his flushed face.

Kaoru shrugged in response. "Had nothing better to do. So, about that boner of yours..."

"Kaoru," the shadow king spoke in a warning tone. Kaoru ignored his word of warning and hopped over the couch, plopping down next to him. He picked up the laptop and set it aside, a blush riddling his face.

"Please, Kaoru..." Kyoya looked fearful, but his tone sounded so pleading...Kaoru couldn't hold back any longer.

In one swift movement their lips collided in a mess of tongue and hands gripping at shirts that had suddenly become a nuisance. Kyoya had pulled Kaoru into his lap. Kaoru's hand had found its way down Kyoya's pants. Kyoya groaned into his mouth and that got Kaoru going.

"Good thing the room is empty," Kaoru spoke when their lips came apart. Kyoya was panting heavily, as if he'd never kissed before.

"Kyoya senpai? Are you feeling okay?"

"I just kissed a boy," Kyoya deadpanned, a blush exploding across his face. Kaoru chuckled softly.

"You're about to do it again," he murmured, kissing him once more.


End file.
